The structure of telecommunications systems today is fundamentally different from that of transistor-based electronics. Broadly speaking, computation is not done today commercially in the optical domain; computation and logic is done with transistor-based logic. Fiber optics are often used for transmitting high speed data streams over longer distances, while slower and shorter-distance communications continues to be dominated by electronic signaling which is often done with copper wires or with short range wireless communication systems, such as WiFi. This is partially a result of the high cost of optical devices, and partially a result of the complexity and cost of the electronics required for high-bit-rate applications.
The very fastest commercially available optical detectors and modulators available today are limited by free-carrier diffusion speeds and by the speed of the supporting electronics to the Gigahertz frequency range. The speeds of such devices have been relatively static for several years, and cannot be expected to increase dramatically in the near future. The electronics to generate high-rate bit streams and the amplifier electronics required in order to recover high speed signals from high-speed detectors are both quite complex and expensive at speeds exceeding approximately 10 Gb/s.
The field of nonlinear optics is extremely rich in results, and has been around for many years. Basically the premise of nearly all measurements in the field is that one introduces a sufficiently high power flux (or “fluence,” a term of art) in an optical material, it is often possible to excite nonlinear behavior, meaning that the properties of the material change with the input optical power. This kind of effect is very often described through the use of, for instance. Chi2 (χ2) and Chi3 (χ3) which are material dependent constants that describe the strength of two of the relevant nonlinear optical activities of a material. Some nonlinearities, which are material dependent, will work at the full optical frequency, while others are slower. Recently, engineered organic materials have begun to be used for nonlinear optics, because they can be designed to have extremely large χ2 and χ3 moments.
It would be desirable to be able to perform computations or analog signal processing purely in the optical domain, without the data stream having to be converted into an electrical signal by a detector. There is a need for systems and methods that can fully exploit the optical properties of materials that exhibit large χ2 and χ3 moments without having to provide excessive amounts of optical power to do so.